


blockhead dia kurosawa or how dumb movies aren't that dumb.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, dia is dense and mari shows her sensitive side kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: “It isn’t that serious, Mari-san.”





	blockhead dia kurosawa or how dumb movies aren't that dumb.

“It isn’t that serious, Mari-san.” Dia said. She had been trying to hug Mari for the last thirteen minutes but she was moving too much and whining making Dia don’t know what to do. Mari groaned. She didn’t want Dia to hug her and that was weird because Mari Ohara was the kind of person that was always up for a hug or two or maybe a hundred and never get tired.

“It is that serious, Dia! _You don’t know anything_.” Mari said and Dia knew she had chosen those words on purpose. ‘You don’t know anything’. Mari knew how much she disliked that kind of sentence. She was now frowning and her wishes to hug Mari had disappeared. She moved.

“I do know things and I know this isn’t serious. It’s just a dumb movie.” The ‘dumb’ part she could have skipped, however Mari saying she didn’t know anything meant she was looking for her to call the movie dumb. Dia Kurosawa was responsible, reliable, respectful and many other things, but when it came to that kind of situations she was just as childish as any kid from the nearest kindergarten. She wasn’t proud of that but it was a part of her that she felt was unchangeable by this point.

“ _Dumb movie_?” Mari asked. She was frowning and pouting and looking that kind of cute. Dia wished she hadn’t called the dumb movie dumb and her heart skipped a beat. Mari took the remote and turned the TV off. The DVD was still on but Dia didn’t say anything. She could be quite childish but she knew when to stop making situations worse. “Alright, I’m gonna go cry in our bedroom. Excuse me.” Mari took a pillow, hugged it and left. Dia extended her arm and opened her mouth. She wanted to say something but words couldn’t nor wouldn’t come out of her mouth. She sighed as she heard Mari slamming the door. She could have sworn she felt Mari land on their bed after jumping towards it. Dia wondered if Mari hated her a little now. Dia would have hated herself if she had been in that situation and cursed herself for it. She sighed and closed her eyes. It wasn’t a bad movie, and it wasn’t dumb either. It was just more Mari-like than Dia-like and wasn’t Dia’s style. Now that she thought about it it was quite sad. She placed her hand on her forehead and sighed again. She always got in trouble because of being slow when it came to feelings and all. Someone had once told her that it didn’t matter if she was book smart if she always made people cry, and at that time Dia thought it made no sense. But now it did. She stood up and walked to their bedroom. She knocked the door and could hear someone mumbling. Mari.

“Mari-san? Mari-san, I am really sorry.” Dia said. She heard footsteps and then Mari opened the door. Her face was red and her lips pouting in the silliest yet cutest and truest way possible and Dia knew it wasn’t usual to see her like that and that she only appeared that way to Dia because she had known her since ever. Mari wasn’t the type of person that cried thanks to a movie, at least in front of other people. She was the type that talked and talked until she was kicked out of wherever place she was watching said movie. Dia looked at her and before she could open her mouth Mari was already talking.

“It wasn’t _dumb_.” She said. She sounded sad and Dia’s heart clenched.

“It wasn’t.” She agreed.

“And it was that serious.” Mari said. Dia nodded.

“It was. I’m sorry I said it wasn’t.” Dia said. Mari smiled. She could never last too much time mad at her. She kissed her on the lips and it was so sudden Dia almost fell. Mari chuckled.

“I love you, Dia. Even if you’re that much of a blockhead sometimes.” She hugged her and messed her hair as they walked and fell on the bed. Mari cuddled her closer and Dia felt so grateful she thought she could challenge the sun on who shined the most.

**Author's Note:**

> written for a tumblr request. enjoy.


End file.
